A Genome's Tale
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Kuja is telling Zidane about their past in Terra, how they have been together as brother. No shounen-ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9 neither the character in this game. :sniff: Why didn't they make Final Fantasy part 2. It was so unfair to Kuja. So now I'm going to make a story about him.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The incident that had happen throughout the journey seems like a dream, as if none of them are real. As for Zidane Tribal, he finally found what he wanted all this years, a family. He didn't realize that Kuja was his brother. He was quite annoyed by that statement about Kuja being his brother but then he realized that, if it hadn't been for Kuja, he too will become a villian himself.  
  
The Lifa Tree' roots is getting reastless as they crash to one another and reach where Zidane and Kuja lies. It looks like the end for them but suddenly.  
  
"Am I.~gulp~ Dead? Slowly, Zidane open his eyelid and to his shock, he was surrounded by a blue light. " What happen? It must be.Kuja!" Zidane look at Kuja.  
  
"Zidane, I thought I told you. to go. Do you want me to save you. everytime?"  
  
"I am not to live this place without my 'brother'."  
  
"You call me.brother? I never expect you to call me that."  
  
"This is no time to chat around. Let's find an exit as soon as possible."  
  
"."  
  
"Here, I'll carry you. ~Urrgh~. My, my, you are kinda heavy. Let's run for it."  
  
Screen faded black as Zidane run.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SOME TIME LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was autumn in Alexandria. Zidane was sitting under the Sakura tree admiring the autumn season. It was something that can relieve him from the stress he is having.  
  
"~sighed~ What am I to do? This is coming too quickly for me. I am so scared that I can't be.Oh, what am I saying. I must have confident on myself." Little did Zidane know that someone was coming.  
  
"~sighed~ Time passes so quickly, isn't it, Zidane."  
  
"Huh? Oh.yeah. Look at me now. I am going to be a father soon. Isn't that great. But, I am very worry about Dagger inside there, and I'm worry that I don't turn out to be a good father."  
  
"Don't worry. You will be. I'll be there to help you. And I'm sure the queen and the baby will be fine. Trust me on this."  
  
"You, helping me to babysit. Ha! Ha! Ha! What a joke!"  
  
"Zidane, I've been looking after you since you were small."  
  
"Oh, really!"  
  
"Suit yourself. What I'm saying is true."  
  
There was a long silence between them. But soon, Zidane begin to wonder and asked him a question.  
  
"Kuja."  
  
"Yes. What's the matter?"  
  
"Uhh, actually..How was I like when I was young?"  
  
After Zidane has finished his sentence. Kuja laughed hysterically. "Why, I dumped you on Gaia and, end of story."  
  
"But Kuja. You said you took care of me.  
  
"Well.Uhh.I.Uhh.It was for a while."  
  
"No brother. I felt that. there is more." Kuja paused for a while.  
  
"Look Zidane. I don't really remember."  
  
"Kuja.I know you remember it."  
  
"Okay, in fact I remember it."  
  
"So tell me already."  
  
"~sighed~"  
  
And the story begin.  
  
In Terra  
  
Kuja's Point Of View(POV)  
  
"Take good care of him for me, Kuja. If not, you are going to get some spanking."  
  
"Yes, Master Garland. I'll take good care of him."  
  
I was to take care of you that time because Master Garland was to busy doing his work. I was quite uneasy with this kind of job but I don't really want to taste Garland's wrath. As I was standing there thinking, what to do with you suddenly, you called out to me.  
  
"Brother Kuja! Can you come over here for a second?" Said the little boy. I was shock to hear another person calling by my name beside Master Garland. I was quite happy myself. The little boy, that is to be my brother was looking so cute especially when he smile, and I can't help myself from smilling too. Eventhough, he was just created 1 month ago, but he look more like a 4 year old. He can walk, he can eat by himself and even doing something I can't do best.Climbing up a tree. One time, he even got me into trouble.  
  
"You come back down here this instant!"  
  
"Come here, brother Kuja. The view from up here is great. You can see the whole Terra from here."  
  
I was feeling uneasy climbing this thing that they call as tree. It was high and it was hard for me to grip. I try to hold the branch with my tail.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"What's the matter, brother Kuja? Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I just slipped, that's all."  
  
"Then, I'll go a bit higher so we can play.CATCH!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE.! ~sighed~ I should have told him that I hurt myself."  
  
You were sitting on one of the branches enjoying the view. And you didn't realize that the branch that you sit on was not that steady.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. I was shock to see that you were falling from above me. I didn't know what to do but then I realized that, you are my brother, I must save you.  
  
When you were getting close to me, I released my grip on the tree and jumped out to you. I got you and hold you as tightly as I can in my arm. Your tiny little hand grip tightly to me. I can hear you sobbing. We were falling from 40 feet above land. I have to think fast. Suddenly, it struck me. I saw many of the branches down there that we can land on. So I used my tail and grip one of those branches. Luckily, it was strong enough to hold the two of us.  
  
"Please, don't scare me like that anymore."  
  
"I won't do it again, brother Kuja."  
  
"That's a good boy." I hugged him. Then I realized that the view up here was beauiful. "Isn't it beautiful, baby brother."  
  
"I told it was great."  
  
Just when I was admiring the view, Garland suddenly appeared in front of me.  
  
"KUJA!"  
  
"Yes, Master Garland."  
  
" I WANT TO SEE YOU AT THE UNDERGROUNG LAB THIS INSTANT!"  
  
I can see that Garland was very mad at me and he will give me some spanking eventually when I reached there. I didn't really want you to follow me because I don't really want you to know how horrible it is when Garland beat me up. So I put you inside my room.  
  
"Now, you stay here, okay? Brother Kuja is going to see Master Garland. You be a good boy and stay right here, on this bed. Get some rest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to Bran Bal underground lab where Garland was. Little did I know that, you were following me. You stayed hidden behind those wall.  
  
"Master Garland, I'm here."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"."  
  
Immediately, he hit my back with a stick. It was painful as this was the first time I've been beaten with such anger in him. I shouted loudly in pain. You were shock to see what was happening to 'me', so you came out from your hiding place. You ran to me and creep under me. I hold you tightly in my arms as you grip thigtly to my cloth again. You were crying.  
  
"Master Garland, stop it. Please. Brother Kuja didn't do it. I was the one that should be punish. I shouldn't have climb the tree." Immediately, Garland stop hitiing me and threw the stick away. I got up with you in my arm and went to my room.  
  
That night, I can't really sleep because my back was hurting me a lot. I have to sleep, face down. It was hard to sleep like that.  
  
"Brother Kuja.Are you. okay?"You were trembling in fear. It might have been the incident just now.  
  
"Baby brother, I thought I told to stay behind. Now come here!"  
  
"Uhh. Don't beat me." You cover your face with your arm.  
  
"Huh~ Brother Kuja is not going to beat you. Come here." Slowly, you came to my bedside. You were still trembling. Then, I hold your hand.  
  
"Look at you. You were scared. Poor thing." I caress your cheek with my hand, wiping your tears away as well.  
  
"Is it really painful?"  
  
"Not any more when you are around."  
  
"Brother Kuja." You said and hugged me as hard as you can.  
  
"Ouch~"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. Is there anything I can make you feel better?"  
  
"There is one thing. Can you get me some herb? It is somewhere right over that shelf."  
  
"Okay." Instantly, you searched high and low for the thing. " Is it this one?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Bring it here."  
  
"What shall we do with it? It's just a bottle of herb."  
  
"You have to put it on my back. Rub it around the wounded area. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. I'll try to rub it gently."  
  
"No. You must rub it harder so the herb will take effect."  
  
Then you continue applying some herb on my back. It was painful but not as painful as the feeling inside my heart. I treat Master Garland as if he is my friend.my father but, he beat me. My heart was arching. I try not to cry. I try to hold my tears. It was hard.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Brother, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Brother, you know.If you are feeling unhappy, you can shed your tears. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Somehow, I don't know why he knows that I am unhappy. He knows more than me. He's special. "Is it?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
'~sob~' I couldn't careless. I wanted to know if shedding my tears will make me happier.  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
Indeed, I feel much better. "I guess I am. Come here you little brother of mine. Give me a big warm hug." I sat up and welcomed him with a hug.  
  
"~giggle~ It feels so nice."  
  
"Hmm.I realize that you didn't have a name."  
  
"Master Garland said that I will be given a name when I am older."  
  
"Heh, how about I, giving you a name. I will be a secret that only you and I will know. How's that?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! So what's my name?"  
  
"Let's see, how about Yuda?"  
  
"Eeww, that's an ugly name. try something else."  
  
"How about, Tura?"  
  
"Yucks!"  
  
"Luna, Juha, Kiza.ZIDANE! How about Zidane?"  
  
"Zidane.Nice name. Then I shall be called Zidane."  
  
"Great. Zidane."  
  
"Yes, Kuja."  
  
"Let's get some sleep. You can sleep near me. Here's your share of my beloved blankie."  
  
"Mmm, it smelled!"  
  
"Okay, then no blanket if you say it is smelly."  
  
"Ohh~"  
  
"Oh come on, I was just kidding. I'll find a better blanket for you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~To be Continue~  
  
White Dragon: How's that? There will be more of this 'brotherly stuff' So review if you want me to continue. Arrigatou! 


End file.
